1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to water closet carriers and is more particularly concerned with a water closet carrier which will support a wall mounted or off-the-floor type water close.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past, off-the-floor type water closet supports have been extensively used, due to the desirability of having a wall mounted or off-the-floor type water closet, toilet or commode so as to facilitate the cleaning beneath the fixture. Such installations, however, have been extremely expensive and difficult to install, requiring minute adjustments in order to position the carrier or support in an appropriate position to receive the water closet, support it horizontally at the proper height, and permit its proper drainage into a waste pipe. Therefore, it has been estimated that the installation of a wall mounted or off-the-floor type water closet, toilet or commode, requires approximately six man-hours of work.
The requirement with respect to a wall mounted water closet, commode or toilet is usually that the fixture be capable of supporting 300 pounds, in a cantilever fashion, at a distance of 2 feet from the wall. This, of course, places tremendous pressures upon the mounting studs or fixture bolts which are required for such an installation.
The present invention provides an inexpensive water closet carrier which can, more readily and easily, be installed and quite accurately manipulated to level the water closet at an appropriate height.